


National Catharsis

by Umi (umichii)



Category: Groove Adventure Rave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was very wrong but still, it drove him insane with the need for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Explicit description of mutilation, knife play, object insertion, s/m, and explicit not-really-safe sex.

It was wrong. It was very wrong but it still drove him insane with the need for more. Gripping the headboard harder even with his wrists cuffed, Sieg bit his lower lip to keep his mouth shut, eyes screwed tight. The lack of vision had always intensified the sensations.

He felt the hilt of the sword scraping the already scarred, bleeding skin of his entrance. This one would take more than a week to heal, that he was certain of. Some of the blood shed earlier had already dried, but the blood dripping onto the blade of the katana was still fresh, staining the bed a bright shade of red.

Calming himself, he opened his eyes slowly to stare at the blood all over his body. Scars and cuts made by the knife that was tossed aside for the katana had stopped bleeding, but with each shift of the cold wind, they stung, wrenching a gasp out of him every now and then. But the greatest pain of all was the neglected erection still present, completely ignored since the start of the session.

They had been doing this since god knows when. It had started off as a play, but it didn’t take long for it to become an addiction, the need to see blood, to smell, to _taste_ , taking over both of their senses until it pushed them to madness not to be able to satiate that hunger. The sex just came naturally. Everything was carnal between them; instinctual, primitive, _natural_.

He wondered how long he would last tonight. He was only able to stay conscious for an hour before the blood loss became too much. When he had woken up sometime after midnight, he was still tied to the bed, the entire room reeking of blood and sex. Of course he was taken even when unconscious. That was Shuda’s thing.

He was interrupted from his recollection when a dark, clouded blood-red eye stared into his. He was very silent, his actions speaking louder than words. His cock stiffened in response. It aroused him, the way Shuda would hold back, teasing him with his breath, taunting him with whispers while cruelly forcing the sword into him with just his blood to ease the penetration. Cold, metallic fingers would dig into one of the scabbing cuts, scratching until they bleed again, and all the while Sieg would fear if Shuda would lose the last of his control and burn him there.

Yet the fear _thrilled_ him. It kept him even harder and aching.

Once the hilt of the sword hit the rim of his hole, Shuda stopped the scratching and the prying. Bending low, he licked the skin between his balls and his hole, sucking on the cuts until they were dry and blooming, then repeated the process on his inner thighs, fingers squeezing the muscles and forcing more blood to the surface.

Despite all these pains, Sieg found his reprieve. It was that long breath of air after being underwater for too long. The loss of blood and control was worth it. Above him, Sieg felt the touch of a cold metal right under his navel.

Shuda grinned. He felt rather than saw the knife from earlier dangling just above the base of his erection. Swallowing dryly, Sieg willed his heart to calm down, but panic remained, claiming a tight hold of his chest, and exploded when the tip of the knife touched his navel, nicking the skin.

As blood oozed from the newly made cut, Shuda licked it away, the scratchy feel of the tongue making his toes curl. Shuda bit the skin, drawing even more blood, and Sieg choked in-between moans. He could feel that one eye watching him struggling between the onslaught of pain and pleasure.

This man… he would never be able to understand him and his whims.

When the pain stopped, Sieg finally opened his eyes again. The blade was scantly an inch away from the last of his right ribs. His eyes widened even more, breaths hitching, transfixed to the sight of the sharp blade slicing flesh until fresh, warm blood appeared. A tongue appeared to lick the blood away, and soon, sucking at it hungrily, drinking in his life force. He shuddered, his body feeling much colder than before, even after the blade had left his skin. He was reaching his limit, and somehow, he had to voice it out.

But when he tried to open his mouth, a wordless scream came out instead of pleas; Shuda slammed the blade into the open wound, buried halfway to the hilt as blood spurted, spraying the already stained sheets with even more blood. There was no lick or suck to comfort him this time, just the burning pain, the agonizing feeling of being penetrated too fast and yet barely full. As fast the blade had entered him, it left, drawing a sharp hiss as cold air hit the bleeding wound, and soon. Before he knew it, the knife had returned, this time to tease his already stuffed asshole. The cold press of blade sent another shiver throughout his entire body, but that was it. Just a pressure… until it pressed too hard and drew even more blood.

He didn’t know anymore how long he could last. It was too intense, too much and beyond his normal limit. Whatever had bothered Shuda today must have been terrible to wind him up this much. Sieg could barely force his safeword out. Then again, Shuda might have already been too deep into his own world of insanity to be able to hear him.

His mouth hung open, breathing restrained as the sword was pulled out of his body while the blade remained pressing into his skin. He dared not think things were coming to an end; this was not an ordinary night.

But the blade disappeared, and for barely a second Sieg thought he could breathe again. And then he felt hands forcing his legs up and apart, a thick cock nudging his entrance.

Back arching, Sieg gripped the headboard and prepared himself for the brutal fucking to commence. Without waiting for him to get ready, Shuda plunged in, forcing a deep, guttural groan from both of them.

They must have stayed like that for almost a minute, Sieg still hard and dying for something, _anything_ , trying vainly to rub himself between their bloodstained bellies, as Shuda buried his face into the hollow of his neck, fighting for control.

When Shuda pulled out, it was slow and terrible and painful, yet the pain only made him harder and harder that his hips bucked, trying to pull that cock in, until Shuda was forced to pin his lower body. Shuda pulled out until the tip of his cock touched his loose opening before entering again with a forceful slam.

Again and again it went on, Shuda pulling out then slamming in and Sieg screaming and arching and bucking, crying for it to stop and for more. The line between pain and pleasure had ceased to exist; he only wanted more and he cried for more. The hand gripping his hips pulled him forward until they met flesh, the wiry feel of pubic hair itchy and grounding him to sanity as Shuda repeatedly pounded that spot inside of him. Bruises must be forming already, the grip so hard his right hipbone must be crushing under the force.

He groaned when that spot was missed. And then he felt it, something wet trickling down his opening until it became sticky, mixing with precum and saliva and blood.

He couldn’t understand how Shuda could still be so wild when he felt so loose. The entry was slicker now, but the pace still hard and fast while the knot twisting in his stomach became tighter. His head tossed back, body thrashing wildly as _finally_ , that spot was hit with just the right force. He groaned again, the twisting turning into a churning so fast and so tight his eyes rolled back. White spots began to gather behind his eyes as his groans became shrieks and screams and soon he was coming, his cock spurting without needing to be touched, and splashing semen onto their chests and all over the blood.

Panting softly, Shuda watched the shifting of emotions in Sieg’s face, from pain to pleasure and back to pain again as he continued to thrust deep and harder into him. The spasm of Sieg’s climax had forced Shuda to bite his neck, bringing a new round of blood for him to suck on.

Clenching his channel, Sieg braved the pain of Shuda pushing that bundle of nerves. Suddenly, Shuda grunted as he came, filling him to the brim that they spilled out. Shuda didn’t remove himself though, keeping himself as far in as he could as he collapsed on top of him.

Sieg groaned as reality became to gather around him again.

Shifting slightly to lay properly on his back, he nudged the red head in the middle of the thigh with his knee. Shuda groaned, and when he looked up, Sieg glared at him, silently promising him a slow and agonizing torture.

Shuda just grinned back and buried his head back under his chin. He was already snoring before Sieg could find his voice again.

Sieg stared at the man who he couldn’t believe was his lover. He tugged at his still tied wrist. The nerve of that bastard…

Sighing, Sieg shook his head internally and turned on his back again, taking a mental note to make the other suffer in their next session.


End file.
